


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Newt wears a sexy witch costume for Halloween. Hermann likes it way more than he anticipated





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Wrote this for the lovely Ferio because their art is such an inspiration <3

Newt loves Halloween. He loves the decorations, loves the scary movies, loves dressing up, and especially loves going to parties while dressed up. He’s spent months this year working on his costume, in part because he always does, and in part because this will be the first Halloween he and Hermann spend together as a couple. Before, he always enjoyed the attention he would get for his scandalous costumes. Now he’ll get to enjoy knowing that the only one who gets to have him afterwards is Hermann. He might also really enjoy the possessive streak Hermann seems to get when too many people stare at Newt in less than innocent ways. 

Newt finishes getting ready in the bathroom and steps out to finally reveal his handiwork. He had refused to tell Hermann what he was dressing as and always hid his progress, wanting the look to be a complete surprise. 

“Tada!” Newt says while striking a pose.

Hermann stares at him, open mouthed and getting redder by the second. He’s dressed as a witch, straddling a broom. He wears a tight, sleeveless black dress that stops just past his crotch. There’s a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath and leather sleeves that cover his forearms. As Hermann scans Newt’s body, he sees that he also wears a long and flowing dark purple skirt that’s completely open in the front. But what he’s most interested in are his legs. Newt has thigh high mesh tights being held up by a garter belt, along with dark leather boots that come up just above his knees. Perhaps the cutest features of the costume are the large purple bow that adorns his neck and his comically large hat, and Hermann has to fight the urge to tug them off right here and now.

“Well? Whaddya think?” Newt asks, knowing damn well what Hermann thinks but wanting to hear him say it.

“You’re stunning,” Hermann replies, voice barely above a whisper. 

If Hermann’s being completely honest, he feels a little ridiculous next to him. He decided to dress and spock this year, but his costume is hardly the same quality as Newt’s, and he put considerably less effort into it. Before he can dwell to much on it, Newt hops off his broom and walks across the room so he can kiss him. It starts off innocently enough, but Hermann can’t stop himself from running his hands down Newt’s waist and across his hips until he’s fingering the edge of the mesh tights. Newt moans and tugs on Hermann’s bottom lip, but pulls away before things get too heated. Hermann whines at the loss.

“We don’t want to be late for the party now, do we?” New teases.

Hermann wants to forget all about the damn party and spend all night with Newt in bed, but they made a promise to their friends, and it would be rude to disappoint. Well, Hermann has always prided himself on being patient. Tonight would have to be no different. 

The thing about Newt is, he’s an expert in trying said patience. Once they arrive, Newt and Hermann separate and go mingle. A year ago, Hermann wouldn’t have dared to leave Newt’s side. He hated parties and would often cling if he went at all. But since being in Newt’s head and being his partner, he’s found himself slightly more comfortable. It helps that he knows some of the people here and enjoys their company, of course. 

As he chats, he finds his eyes wandering around the room in search of Newt. He isn’t very hard to spot. Despite the dark colors he’s wearing, he’s easily got the flashiest costume, and most other guests are also looking his way. Hermann watches as Newt bounces from group to group, his tight dress slipping indecently high on his thighs. Newt also poses with some people for pictures, clearly enjoying the attention. 

Hermann has the sudden urge to walk over to him, pull him into the closest bathroom, and make a mess of him. But he resists. It wouldn’t be appropriate, and it’s enough to know that at the end of the day, Newt is all his. That doesn’t mean Hermann isn’t half hard the entire night, nearly shaking with desire each time Newt passes his periphery. 

Part way through the night, Newt joins back up with Hermann, placing a hand on his waist, rubbing lightly. 

“Enjoying the party?” Newt purrs into Hermann’s ear. 

“It’s alright,” Hermann replies stiffly. 

Newt chuckles and nips Hermann’s ear before bringing his hand down to squeeze his ass. Hermann gasps at the touch, but before he can do or say anything, Newt is back to mingling. He takes every opportunity to stretch and show off how tight and short his dress is, and by the end of the night Hermann is fit to burst. 

But he’s also had the time to figure out how to get back at Newt for his teasing. Hermann knows that Newt expects him to jump on him the second they’re home. But he has other plans for him tonight.

When they get home, Newt fully expects Hermann to push Newt against the wall and have his way with him. Instead, Hermann doesn’t say a word and heads into the bedroom. Newt follows, and cocks his head in confusion when Hermann sits down and simply stares. 

“Grab your broom, would you darling?”

Newt rushes to the door where he left it. 

“You wanna do some roleplay? Because I am all for that,” Newt says excitedly. 

“Straddle it.”

Newt obeys and eagerly awaits the next instruction. He isn’t expecting what Hermann says next. 

“Now hump it. And if you want to get off at all tonight that’s how you’ll do it.”

“What?!”

“You riled me up all night on purpose in that _slutty_ little costume. I figured this would be a fitting punishment.”

Newt wants to wipe that smug look off of Hermann’s face, to straddle him and kiss him breathless until he melts and forgets all about his revenge. But Newt’s cock twitches at the thought of getting off in such a humiliating way, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like when Hermann got like this.

He flushes as he grabs the broom on either end of him before grinding his hips down experimentally. He bites back a whine and shuts his eyes.

“No, no. None of that. Look at me, darling.”

Newt does, and sees that Hermann’s pupils are blown wide and he’s palming himself through his pants. The sight is enough to make Newt buck his hips involuntarily. He doesn’t hold back his moan this time. 

The friction from the broom is maddening, and not nearly enough. He tries moving the broom along with his thrusts, and it helps a little, but he still whines in frustration. 

“ _Hermann…_ ”

“Does it feel good, Newton?”

“Yes but, ‘s not enough. I want you. Want your hands on me.”

“You should have thought about that before acting like such a tease tonight.” Hermann takes his cock out to stroke it properly, letting out a breathy sigh as he does. “I saw how much you liked the attention tonight. The way you straddled your broom for those pictures. Tell me Newton, did doing this really never cross your mind? Because it’s exactly the depraved kind of thing you would think of. ”

Newton nods as he shifts his hips faster, presses the broom against his cock a little harder. He loves when Hermann gets stern with him. 

“Use your words, darling.”

“Yes! I did! I thought- I thought about putting on a show for you. Teasing myself like this before- before straddling your lap.”

Hermann squeezes the base of his cock, afraid to come too soon. Newt is quite the sight, face flushed, dressed bunched up around his stomach, cock straining against his black panties. His thrusts are getting more erratic, and Hermann knows he’ll come soon.

“C’mon, Herms,” Newt whines. “Just touch me. I promise I’ll be good.”

Instead of responding, Hermann gets up and walks over to Newt. The hopeful expression on his face falters when Hermann doesn’t reach out. Instead, he moves next to Newt and grabs the broom himself, taking over Newt’s movements. 

“I want to see you come like this, darling,” Hermann whispers in his ear. “Go on, come for me.”

Newt’s never been able to say no to Hermann, and his rough, commanding voice in his ear is enough to push him over the edge. His hips stutter against the broom as he lets out a choked off cry. Hermann keeps thrusting the broom long after Newt comes down, and he shakes from the overstimulation. He clutches at Hermann’s arm, whimpering and writhing.

“Hermann- ah!- >i>please…” Newt doesn’t know if he’s begging for him to stop or keep going. 

Eventually, Hermann relents and let’s the broom fall to the floor. Newt nearly collapses against him, panting hard.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet darling.” Hermann noses sweetly against Newt’s hair. Even if he means for this to be a punishment, he can’t resist offering this small comfort. “Bend over on the bed, if you would.”

Despite feeling utterly spent, Newt obeys. This is what he’s been waiting for all night. Hermann goes to grab lube from the night stand before standing behind Newt. He tosses Newt’s skirt up and over his back and tugs his underwear just below his ass, not disturbing the rest of the costume on. The idea of making a mess of it is too good to resist. Hermann wastes no time opening him up, and Newt cries out and bucks his hips forward, cock straining against his panties and rubbing against the mattress. He’s still sensitive, and the sensation is maddening. 

Hermann drapes himself over Newt’s back, licking and nipping along his ear as he adds a second finger. He curls his fingers, easily finding that little bundle of nerves that makes Newt gasp and moan.

“Is this what you wanted, love? To be stretched open and had roughly?” 

Newt knows this is Hermann’s way of asking him if he wants to continue without dropping character. He loves him for it.

“Yes! Oh fuck, Hermann, yes.” 

Newt is steadily growing harder as Hermann finger fucks him. He feels like every nerve is on fire, Hermann’s touch only serving to stoke the flames. He barely registers Hermann pulling out his fingers until he feels the head of his cock nudge against his entrance. He tries to shift back on it but Hermann pulls away, tutting. 

“So needy,” Hermann growls, kneading Newt’s ass and rubbing his cock between his cheeks. 

He would love to tease and torture him a bit longer, but his own desire wins out, and after a few moments he sinks into Newt in one swift motion. He only gives him a second to adjust before he sets a brutal pace. 

Newt nearly screams, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets so tight. He’s so overwhelmed and overstimulated, gasping for air but never wanting Hermann to stop. 

They’re both beyond words now, the room filling with obscene moans and grunts. Hermann grips Newt’s thighs, tearing the mesh tights. Newt can’t even bring himself to be mad, not when Hermann’s thrusting at the perfect angle. The stockings were the easiest part of the costume anyways. Hermann pulls Newt’s hips back from the bed to stroke him properly. A sob bubbles up in the back of Newt’s throat, and tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He’s so close, and he knows Hermann is too by the way his strokes become more uncoordinated and his moans raise in pitch. 

Hermann bites sharply at Newt’s neck, and that’s all it takes for Newt to come, ruining his underwear and the bed sheets. Hermann fucks him through it and holds out just a little longer, just enough for Newt to finish riding out the aftershocks, to thrust at that perfect angle and overstimulate him just a bit more. A few tears do fall then, but Hermann stills as he comes inside him and drops his hand, not wanting to push Newt too far. 

He allows himself to catch his breath before pulling out of Newt. Newt collapses against the bed, legs trembling. Hermann helps to awkwardly hoist him all the way up so he can lie down properly. He takes care undressing Newt, doing his best not to ruin the rest of it. Once the costume is off and safely stored, he goes to fetch a warm washcloth and clean them both off. When he undresses and crawls into bed, he wraps his arms around Newt and kisses the tears from his cheeks. 

“It wasn’t too much, was it, _schatz_?” He asks, stroking Newt’s hair. 

“No it was perfect. Jesus, Herms I feel like jelly. I never want to get out of bed again.” Hermann chuckles softly and kisses him. “If I knew dressing up like that did it for you I would have made a costume for every day of the month.”

“Well there’s always next year,” Hermann says with a teasing smile. 

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. Newt can’t wait for next Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you like my work, and are interested in having me write something for you, check out [this post](https://cajyn.tumblr.com/post/176171554241/are-you-in-rarepair-hell-is-there-a-kink-that-you) on my tumblr and give it a share!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/gambriz)


End file.
